From the end
by o0 Sara NekoChan 0o
Summary: just a few drabbles of the relationship between femshep and garrus. Set in all three (though being a ps3 user i dont get that privilage) hope you guys like them. R&R (rated T for mild swearing and suggestive themes)
1. z

**so this is technically my first attempt at mass effect fanfiction. but since my 6000+ word count story i accidentally was wiped due to writing it all on my trusty phone and then said phone being security wiped so my friend could have it. i tried starting afresh but i havnt been able to get it back.**

**so here's my shekarian drabbles, made for the alphabet (backwards) **

**so here's the drabbles.**

* * *

Z.

Zebra.

Shepard sighed and turned up the music on her omni-tool, the music soothing her aching soul. She collapsed on her bed and smiled as a instrumental started.

"Spirits, what is that sound?" Shepard darted up, grabbing a pillow to cover herself before realising she wore her night clothes. The pink tank top did nothing except accentuate her curves and the black shorts cut off mid thigh. Shepard stared at the male turian in her cabin.

"Garrus, jesus do you have to scare me like that?" Garrus smiled in his turian way, the bandage creasing slightly as his mandible moved. She stood up and turned the music off.

"No..." She heard garrus mutter. She blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" Garrus' face tinged a slight blue and shepard had to stop herself from laughing. "Oh big bad archangel is blushing!" The turian grinned.

"Oh yeah? Well I happen to know that a certain spectre is rather ticklish!" He lunged for her, grabbing her sides and tickling her, shepard's laugh ringing out across the room.

"Ga- no! Garrus! Stop you lizard!" Garrus laughed and continued, her writhing causing him to stumble and he fell backwards onto her bed, shepard coming down with him. She landed on him, their face barely inches apart and shepard's face hit a whole new level of red. She was flushed anyway from trying to get away from him but it had turned the colour of a tomato (so he'd heard from kelly and a brief example of what the damned thing actually was) and garrus laughed breathily, his breath seemingly alluding him. Her scent hit him suddenly and he was almost overwhelmed. He knew her scent was sweet, like strawberries (another lesson but from another female crew member backed with kelly) but also of fresh soil and rain. No matter what anyone said, her scent was his favourite smell by far. They stared at each other, blue staring into grey when suddenly they seemed to come to their senses. Shepard darted up, accidentally kneeing garrus in the side and he accidentally caught her red hair (he thought it was called that, he'd heard the various crew members, including jack to his surprise, talk about it) she yelped slightly and they both fell still.

"Shepard i-"

"Garrus i-" they both said in unison and stopped before laughing. Garrus' other hand moved so he could release her hair from it's current place of his un scarred mandible. She was free in seconds and she got off him carefully, allowing him to prop himself up on his elbows. Her face was flushed still and he could hear her heart beating erratically. He was honestly afraid he'd hurt her or scared her.

"Shepard i-" she cut him off.

"It's ok garrus, it's not the first time I've been subdued to a tickle fight." The turian smiled. "So what did you need?" Garrus sobered up once he realised what had started it all.

"Um I could hear this sound from your room and I didn't know what was going on so I uhh... Thought I'd check in on you." Everything was still in the cabin, their eyes locked again. Seconds ticked by before shepard burst into laughter.

"That's it? You were intrigued about my music?" Garrus' mandible flexed slightly.

"Music? That didn't sound like normal music." He said and shepard wiped away a stray tear from laughing so hard. Her ribs really hurt now. She sat on the bed, legs crossed in front of her and garrus stared.

"What?" When he didn't reply she waved a hand in his face. "Hey! Normandy to lizard!" Garrus blinked and sat to face her, his legs off the bed.

"Doesn't that hurt bug?" She blinked. Bug? Where had that come from?

"What hurt? And who you calling bug?" She cried in mock outrage. Garrus looked shocked for a second but recovered himself.

"Well I was talking to mordin and he said humans started from bugs so I thought if I'm lizard, your bug." The way he said it was as if it made perfect sense. Shepard blinked and laughed again. "Sorry shepard."

"No no it's fine" she laughed. "Though humans started from monkeys." She grinned and watched him as he gestured to her legs.

"But doesn't that hurt?" Shepard blinked and looked down at her legs.

"No... Why would it?" She said and garrus' mandibles flared. "Humans are very flexible." Garrus smirked at her statement.

"Not flexible enough to escape a tickle fight!" He said, his hand punching the air in success. Shepard giggled and garrus smiled. He loved to hear her laugh. It made his chest swell in pride knowing he could ease the pressure off her, even if slightly. She looked down at her feet as she stretched her legs out, pointing her toes. "Spirits, too many fingers, too many toes!" Shepard laughed and folded her legs under her so she was kneeling in front of him.

"Alright, it's not like we're all apex predators like you lizard." He grinned and poked her knee.

"Still a bug though." She laughed and started up her omni-tool. The smile faded from her face as she looked at her mailbox. "What's up?" Shepard groaned and showed him. A terra-byte of porn. Garrus chucked.

"Damn you joker!" He heard shepard say as he heard a ping from his own omni-tool. He opened the message and jumped back, his arm held out.

"Spirits! What is that!?" Shepard blinked and moved forward, hands either side of him to look at his omni-tool and she laughed again.

"Garrus, are you meaning to tell me you've never seen a zebra?" Garrus blinked at her. "They're like horses... But black and white with stripes." Garrus looked back at the picture, suddenly feeling rather stupid.

"No... We don't have them on palaven." Shepard looked at him, their faces close again, his breath hitched in his throat before shepard looked back at the zebra.

"Wait, I get a terra-byte of porn and you get zebras?! JOKER!" She jumped up and garrus sat on the bed, laughing heartily as he followed to the cockpit. Just like old times.


	2. Y

Y

Yolo

A groan echoed around the large empty room as commander Evelyn shepard moved, her whole body hurting in the process. The body on the couch yawned, showing lines of sharp teeth and sat forward. Shepard turned, an arm wrapped loosely across her ribs as her stomach made a rumbling sound.

"How're you feeling?" A voice said and shepard looked at the figure on the couch. Blue stood out against ashen grey, a lighter blue covered a striking blue eye and a bandage covered the right side of his face.

"Garrus." Her voice came out disused and flaky and garrus vakarian stood up, worried for her. "What- Ow! What happened?" She said and garrus sat beside her on the bed and placed a hand gently on her forehead. Evelyn groaned and leaned into his touch. "Your so warm..." Garrus smiled as she shivered. He sighed and pulled his legs up beside her.

"You drove the hammer head of the road and hit a lake. The manifold was cracked with the cold anyway and it split, water started coming in rather fast. You were too far away for liara to protect with biotics so we had to pull you out of the water before she got us all to safety. You were in there for about a minute and were the same colour as liara almost by the time we got back." He looked down at shepard and placed a hand on her cheek. " Are you still feeling cold?" Evelyn nodded and garrus smiled.

"Very." She muttered, eyes closing again before snapping open as an arm pulled at her. Warmth hit her as she was pulled against this thing and she snuggled closer, nuzzling a softer part of this thing. A rumbling shot through it and shepard looked up, only just having a clear shot of what her heater was. Garrus laid there on his side with arms wrapped around her. She blinked at him before realising he was ontop of the covers. She moved and garrus let go quickly.

"S- sorry shepard I didn't me-" shepard silenced him and gestured for him to get in. Garrus blinked and stared at her.

"The longer you stand there the colder it gets so hurry up your scaly turian ass and get in." Garrus laughed and pulled his shoes off before climbing in, shepard wasting no time before returning to her previous position. "It's warmer if your under too." Garrus smiled and nodded, his fringe catching slightly on the soft human pillows. He turned on his side so she could lie comfortably and ao she could fully appreciate his higher temperature. He looked down at her and smiled gently, his chest swelling with protectiveness. He gently brushed a lock of red hair off her face and wrapped his free arm around her waist, his other trapped under her head.

"Better?" He asked, his sub-harmonics gently lulling shepard to sleep again. She nodded and her hair tickled his neck, causing him to trill happily. She drew back slightly and looked at him. "Sorry, tickled slightly." She smiled and went back to being snuggled against him.

"Garrus, talk to me." Garrus stilled for a sudden. "I like your voice." She mumbled and garrus chuckled.

"Well shepard you wouldn't be the first to boost my ego that way." He heard her groan.

"Great, that's just what we need. Garrus Vakarian with an even bigger head." He chuckled again and shepard smiled. He thought for a second and smiled.

"Alright but I hope you don't mind hearing it in turian." Shepard smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all." She said and garrus smiled.

"You know, some would think you crazy right now. Curled up in bed with an apex preditor with sharp pointy teeth and claws." He said and shepard laughed.

"Yolo garrus. And your just a big teddy bear really." He blinked.

"I'm sorry, my translator must have glitched. What did you say to start with? And what's a bear?" Shepard laughed against him and he purred almost.

"Yolo. You only live once. It's an old human thing. We make phrases shorter for ease. And a bear, they're cute." He looked down at her.

"You called me cute?"

"And fluffy." Garrus' mandibles went slack.

"How am I fluffy?" Shepard laughed and garrus stilled, relishing in the fact he made her laugh so easily. She fell silent and he started his story.

12 hours later, liara entered shepard's cabin to see a perculiar sight. A red headed human was curled up asleep against a turian. The asari smiled and took a picture, blackmail purposes ofcourse.

Afterall; yolo.


End file.
